Breathe
by ZeldaNES
Summary: Jacob Black and Bella Swan have been dating for years and are engaged while Edward Masen, Bella's best friend, had been quietly sitting on the sidelines. What happens when Bella calls Edward saying Jake is dead? Songfic to Breathe 2 AM by Anna Nalick BxE


**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating anything, but I've had huge tests and a bunch of projects due one after another. Good news though, IT'S SUMMER VACATION!! I finally made it to the end of the year, well school year. I am going to be busy this summer because I'm helping to build a new building for my church and I have community service hours for high school. Not to mention I'm leaving the country for a couple weeks this month to visit England and France! I have a bunch of layovers and free time on the plane, so I'll try and write some more on my stories.  
****  
On to this story! Breath was inspired by Breath (2 AM) by Anna Nalick. I was just watching the music video on Youtube and began forming this story in my mind. It is BxE so don't be worried. On another note, you all know my songfics tend to not take too long to write, this one however, is different. It's appearing to be long so I'm just going to keep updating as I finish parts of it. It's all going to be in one chapter, so don't keep looking back for a new chapter. Just look for where you left off. Thanks, and happy summer!**

~DawnsxEclipse

**

* * *

**

EPOV

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

I grab the annoying phone and glance at the clock beside me, "Two fucking AM. Bells, what do you want?"

She began sobbing, "It's Jake, he's dead! I just came home from my shift and he was dead! He committed suicide, Edward!" I froze on the line, Jake was her boyfriend of three years and fiancée of nine months. Why the hell would he kill himself? He had everything to live for, a great family, a fantastic job, and the beautiful Bella. Bella was a goddess, inside and out.

"Calm down Bella, did he leave a note? Anything?" Damn you Jacob, she shouldn't have to go through this turmoil and shit because you weren't happy with something. I snapped back to reality when Bella continued sobbing.

"Y-y-yes. He said for me to be happy and he knows I loved him. He said he loved me too, but in more of a sisterly way. He said he's going to be with his true love, Nessie Cullen. Nessie died back in high school didn't she?" Jake and Nessie, now it all made sense. "Why did he do this so close to his dad's birthday though?" My thoughts were racing.

"It's October 19th Bella, the day of Nessie's death. That's why. Don't worry, I'll be there in ten minutes." I slammed the phone down, threw some clothes on and raced to Bella's in my Volvo.

**A few days later, at Jake's funeral  
**

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

Bella had been having a hard time. Her apartment was no longer a safe haven for her. She moved in with me temporarily, and it apparently gave Jake's family the wrong impression. Bella didn't love me, not in the way she loved Jake. I was more like her brother, although I certainly didn't love her in a sibling way. I really loved her, I had since we became friends back in middle school. Even though I hadn't realized it until that night in the park, the night after Nessie died. I was on the receiving end of many glares, and so was Bella. I looked down at her, she was deep in thought. We took our seats and sat through the eulogy, seeing as it was a graveside service we watched them lower Jake's body into the ground after our last few goodbyes were uttered. The sun continued to shine relentlessly. One drawback to living in Phoenix, the weather almost never matched a mood that wasn't happy. We walked to the Volvo and I was driving to the apartment when Bella finally spoke up.

"Edward, you know that park we went to as kids? Can we go there for a few minutes?" I just nodded and turned right at the intersection. After a bit, I pulled into a parking space near the swings. I followed Bella as she went to a tree and began fingering a carving on the trunk.

**BPOV**

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Tragic love. That's why everyone was there at Jake's funeral. Reading his suicide note I realized I never loved Jake in that way to begin with. I loved my best friend, Edward Anthony Masen. Tragic love, it was tragic it took Jake's death to make me finally recognize Edward was the one I loved. Now at the park, I was fingering the carving Edward and I had done on the tree. The night I truly began to comprehend what friendship was. **'Sometimes an ending is necessary for a beginning…' **"It's true you know… then again we both know that considering we wrote it." I spoke softly. Turning my head I saw Edward walk over to me, and put his arm around me.

"I should have known." He muttered, "It seems like we go here after a friend dies, every time." He ran a hand though his bronze hair in frustration. I waited for him to look up so I could see his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl._

"I'm not mad at Jake for killing himself. I never really loved him in that way. In a way I should probably thank him." Edward's eyes shown with pure confusion. "He's always loved Nessie and I always loved someone else. You. I love you." We both leaned towards each other and our lips met in a tender kiss. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

He smiled "I-" his cell began buzzing. Clearly annoyed, he answered the phone. "What?! ….Oh….I understand….Five minutes?....I'll be there Jasper…Alright Major Whitlock then. Bye."

_So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,_

He looked down at his feet, "Bella, I have to leave. Jasper needs a linguist at Fort Bliss, I'm going to go help for a while." I smiled. "That's fine Edward, I can come visit during the weekends."

He gave a small smile, "Bella, Fort Bliss is in Texas. A while will be two years at the least. Your whole life is here, especially your education. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, but it seems like I need to spend some quality time with Alice."

"At least we have until you need to leave." I said sadly. He shook his head with a tear falling out of the corner of his eye.

"They need me there as soon as possible, my plane leaves in about ten minutes. I'll come visit when I can." He kissed me softly, "Goodbye Isabella." I shook my head as he walked away. "Not goodbye, only a hasta luga." **(AN: Hasta luga = See you later)**

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

**(To still be continued...)**


End file.
